


Ящик Негеру или Трое в джипе, не считая призраков

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: подарок для Nimmel, по мотивам еерисунка.





	Ящик Негеру или Трое в джипе, не считая призраков

**Author's Note:**

> подарок для Nimmel, по мотивам ее [рисунка](https://u.cubeupload.com/GPlQd8.jpg).

Мы были где-то на краю джунглей неподалеку от Сиануквиля, когда Макисиму догнало ощущение момента. Барабаня костяшками пальцев по стенке ящика, он потребовал немедленно остановить землю. На его длинные, непристойно подвижные ладони было опасно смотреть. Так недолго и врезаться в столб. Я с трудом отвернулся, съехал на обочину пыльной дороги. Макисима тут же сунул ящик мне на колени, хлопнул дверцей внедорожника и, обойдя его, скрылся в высоких зарослях. Небо густело, наливалось чернильной синевой. Тяжелый воздух облеплял лицо, как влажная, вонючая тряпка. Собиралась первая за лето гроза. Только нам с Макисимой могло так повезти.   
Ящик у меня в руках был средних размеров, в него хорошо вошла бы голова генерала Хана, а если поднажать немного, то и черные яйца его телохранителя. Теперь это был единственный багаж Макисимы, два его чемодана с одеждой, выпивкой и едой мы потеряли позавчера.   
Они утонули.   
В ящике, утверждал Макисима, хранился мозг какого-то Шереди Негеру. "Ни жив, - постоянно добавлял он, - ни мертв". Мне впервые удалось заполучить этот ящик в руки, Макисима с ним почти не расставался. Приложив ухо к крышке, я затаил дыхание. Ничего, кроме жужжания попавшей под стеклоочиститель мухи, стрекота лесных птиц и скрипения колес проезжавшей мимо телеги, запряженной двумя худыми волами, слышно не было. Старший лейтенант Ляо, который с прошлой пятницы занимался установлением личности Негеру, до сих пор не добился успехов. Я решил его расстрелять, когда мы вернемся.  
Про Макисиму я никак не мог решить. Хан понятно намекнул, что дикий лес - хорошее место для несчастного случая, но что-то веское утаил. Устроить японцу несчастный случай в камбоджийской глуши мог любой солдат, однако сопровождать его приставили именно меня. То ли японец был необычным, то свет клином сошелся на этом ящике. Может, там содержался особо опасный штамм генетического вируса. Может, Макисима был внебрачным сыном японского премьер-министра и украл в своем генштабе красную кнопку перед тем, как сбежать. О себе он мало рассказывал, хотя ни о чем другом не говорил.   
\- Майор Николас Вонг, честь имею, - представился я, щелкнув каблуками. Гулкий звук разнесся по пустому холлу. Мы встретились на Шамбале, сперва я принял его за очередного инспектора. Хан уже несколько лет играл с японцами в затяжную партию го одноцветными камнями, каждая сторона по очереди делала вид, что это не ее группа, обмениваясь бесконечными «в самое ближайшее время все на платформе будет запущено» и «ракеты мы непременно подвезем следующей поставкой». Рано или поздно кто-то взорвет этот плавучий японский ошейник. Возможно, я.  
Он медленно поднимал взгляд – с начищенных носков моих сапог, по синим шерстяным штанам, по каждой пуговице мундира, - он тащил этот свой взгляд с видимым трудом, как волы тащат по пыльной дороге груженую повозку - по крылатому шеврону на моей груди, по расшитому золотой нитью стоячему воротнику, вздернутому подбородку, плотно сжатым губам, так – до устремленных поверх его плеча глаз. На бледных губах играла рассеянная улыбка. Он был как будто немного обдолбанный. Слишком светлый для японца. Полукровок, я слышал, у них не очень-то любили.   
\- Сёго Макисима, - наконец разжались сухие губы. Он шагнул мне навстречу и протянул руку. Тонкая белая рубашка болталась на ветру, в расстегнутом воротнике выпирали худые ключицы. Рукопожатие вышло коротким, но крепким. На ребре и костяшках его чистой с виду ладони ощущались старые, сошедшие под кожу мозоли. С тех пор меня и беспокоили его руки всякий раз, когда на них задерживался взгляд.  
– Мне прописали отдых и полную перемену обстановки, - сказал Макисима. Улыбнулся пошире и добавил: - А еще один фунтовый бифштекс, одну пинту горького пива каждые шесть часов, одну десятимильную прогулку ежедневно по утрам, одну кровать ровно в одиннадцать часов вечера и не забивать себе голову вещами, которых я не понимаю.  
Никого, менее приспособленного к жизни и более живучего, мне еще не встречалось.   
\- Пиво здесь не пьют, - отрезал я. – С остальным проблем не будет.  
Проблемы начались в первый же вечер, когда оголодавшие крестьяне не нашли лучшего объекта для ограбления, чем наш бронированный джип. Они преградили дорогу с двумя обрезами и ржавым пулеметом.   
Я высунулся из окна и спросил по-тайски, здесь его хорошо понимали:  
\- Вы охуели?  
\- Опять кордон? – Зевнул Макисима. Погладил ящик на коленях, как котенка. – Страшная скука, Тома, эта твоя мировая власть.  
Крестьяне начали требовать всего и сразу, в сумерках, из-за бьющих в лицо фар, они даже погон моих толком разобрать не могли. Я ударил по кнопке, из багажного отделения поднялась турель. Наши фабрики неплохо поработали над американскими внедорожниками, пока их шпионы не поняли, что мы ставим туда русское оружие, которое покупаем у китайцев, которых должны были уничтожать при помощи этих самых машин, а еще самолетов, беспилотников, ракет земля-земля, тяжелых танков.   
Теперь Хан получает военную технику у японцев и снова бесплатно.  
После короткой перестрелки мы поехали дальше. Одна их пуля все же пробила лобовое стекло, просвистела над самой макушкой Макисимы и застряла в спинке его сидения. Она должна была попасть точно в лоб, но машина вильнула, ящик едва не упал и Макисима, перехватив его поудобнее, склонился – что-то по обыкновению туда шептать. Вечерами – это я понял уже позже – на него всегда накатывало. Иногда незаметно – можно было слушать его полчаса и только потом догадаться, что все это время он говорит с пустотой за твоей спиной, называя ее разными именами. Иногда похуже – как позавчера, когда он оглушил меня сзади, угнал джип, а потом слетел на полной скорости с обрыва – в самое болото.   
\- Ты – несчастный случай, - сказал я ему, пока двое перепуганных насмерть сержантов с соседней базы, весь личный состав которой был поднят по тревоге на поиски японца, вытирали его драгоценный ящик. Затылок уже почти не болел.   
Макисиме очень шло быть мокрым, грязным и растрепанным.   
\- Все человечество – это несчастный случай. Мы – дефект. Выжившая жертва аборта эволюции. Генетический перформанс, затянувшийся на тысячелетия. Обреченный захлебнуться в собственном дерьме.   
На базе нас снабдили новой машиной, японскими консервами, ящиком скотча и пакетом гашиша. Все предпочитают дружить с военной полицией. Поужинав с ними, ночевать мы решили под открытым небом – Макисиме захотелось посмотреть на звезды. Сдвинув крышу внедорожника, я опустил спинку водительского сидения и молча пил. Они облепили все небо – огромные мерцающие разноцветные ежи. Я вырос в Сингапуре, служил в Нью-Бангкоке, объездил с проверками десятки баз по всему Золотому треугольнику, но ни разу не поднимал голову в поле среди ночи. Там будто жил своей жизнью потусторонний город – с трассами, подземными развилками, собственными правилами игры. Захотелось поговорить, но подходящих слов не было, я выпустил в небо очередь из Калашникова.   
\- Ничто в мире не бывает менее беспомощным, безответственным и порочным, чем человек, - веско заявил Макисима и глубоко затянулся. Переодетый в зеленую футболку и камуфляжные штаны, он раскинулся на заднем сидении, высунув ноги в окно. Ящик мирно покоился у него под рукой. После четвертого косяка английский язык Макисимы плохо отличался от японского, он утверждал, что я мечтаю стать коронером, и только полбутылки спустя я понял, что речь о новых погонах. «Л» окончательно перестала ему даваться, гласные лезли в каждую щель, как те голодные крестьяне.   
Ничто в мире не сближало настолько бесповоротно, как дешевый скотч и забористая трава.  
Даже под дулом «Ганеши» я не скажу, о чем мы говорили до самого рассвета. Я помню только, что я его почти понял. Там кто-то крупно лажанулся у них в Японии, от этого умирают. Помню еще, Макисима заявил, что это он умер. И приехал сюда то ли в поисках какого-то времени, то ли с каким-то смыслом – здесь его английский окончательно отказал, а мой японский бесславно захлебнулся в начале второй бутылки. Ее мы допивали уже вместе на заднем сидении. Макисима спрашивал, умею ли я читать. Я ржал до слез, как только в детстве мог, и отвечал ему, что все офицеры должны уметь читать устав. Потом я пытался объяснить ему, что такое устав. Проснувшись от того, что солнце начало припекать голую спину, я долго рассматривал Макисиму, который, как оказалось, спал подо мной. Ящик на полу был аккуратно прикрыт его футболкой, рядом валялась моя поясная кобура.   
Солнце било мимо моей головы – прямо Макисиме в лицо, отчего он хмурился во сне, дышал прерывисто, то и дело прикусывал обветрившиеся губы. Он был старше, чем показалось сначала, может быть даже старше меня. Я присмотрелся к корням его волос, но за неделю они ничуть не потемнели. Сколько ни ищи в нем фальшивого, Макисима оказывался настоящим. Кому-то он в своей Японии сильно помешал, раз Хана о нем так предупредили. «Неблагонадежный», вот что сказал мне генерал – и здесь спорить с его информаторами я бы не взялся. Свою породу я вижу хорошо.   
Почувствовав, что в штанах встает, я решил сходить к ручью и умыться, все еще не до конца протрезвевший. Но стоило пошевелиться, Макисима схватил меня за горло. Смотрел прямо в душу немигающими желтыми глазами и без остановки шипел по-японски. Что-то про долг и про то, что я его предал, потому что должен был застрелить его, но оказался слишком человеком. Одно слово повторялось раз за разом, я понял, что это имя. Еще я понял, что Макисима до сих пор спит. Еще я понял, что он собирается сломать мне кадык.  
Пришлось ударить его коленом по яйцам, перехватывая ладонь у основания большого пальца. Когда он пришел в себя, я сказал:  
\- Ничего не было.  
Потом натянул футболку, накинул обратно крышу на внедорожник, сполоснул голову водой из бутылки. Пересел за водительское сидение и погнал по самой короткой дороге в Сиануквиль, ближайшее место с нашей базой, душем и борделем. Макисима долго молчал, потом сдавленно заявил, что чувствует момент.   
Стоило мне остановиться, он открыл дверцу и проблевался. Утерев губы курткой, подхватил ящик и пересел ко мне, вперед. Думаю, дело было даже не в похмелье, а в ужине. Местная кухня ему не всегда хорошо заходила и раньше. Нам осталось километров двадцать, когда ему в третий раз понадобилось остановиться. Величайший жест доверия, мне поручили хранить секретный японский ящик.  
Приподняв его, я поискал заводские маркировки или способ безопасно заглянуть внутрь. Такого материала – плотного, слегка пружинящего под пальцами, очевидно амортизирующего удары – даже в Сингапуре не производили. Ни единого отверстия не нашлось. Где-то внутри, должно быть, скрывался механизм, настроенный на отпечатки пальцев.   
Любой инженер в Сиануквиле мог бы расковырять его за полчаса, уверенный, что зарабатывает повышение, а не пулю в голову.  
Подумав об этом, я понял, что Макисима не вернется. Это было в нем с самого утра. То, как он смотрел, пока я заводил машину. То, как он косился потом. Как жестко и решительно впихивал мне этот ящик с чем-то государственно важным от Шереди Негеру внутри.   
Ни жив, ни мертв – все это время Макисима говорил о себе.   
Моя поясная кобура лежала на заднем сидении, пустая. Все, как хотел генерал.  
По стеклу ударили первые крупные капли. Я завел мотор, круто развернул джип и поехал напрямик через заросли.


End file.
